Kind Hearted
by xxxpandacutiexxx
Summary: marshall lee goes to high school and a new student comes into the story marceline with he ever get with her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Day of Ooo High School

It was the first day of Ooo high school. Finn, Jake, Fiona and Cake were walking to school. They noticed Marshall Lee flying above them wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers while holding an umbrella. "Hey, Marshall" called Finn. "Oh, what's up dude" Marshall replied. "Oh nothing" Finn said while walking. "Cool" said Marshall. Then Finn saw something pink out of the corner of his eye. It was Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball, pulling up in their pink truck. "Obviously they would have a pick truck" Marshall chuckled. "What?" asked PG defensively, "PB picked the car out" "Sure she did…" Marshall said sarcastically with a smirk across his face. Then the bell rang "Oh Crap! we need to hurry " said Fiona. They all ran to class. Suddenly, Marshall Lee caught a figure in the corner of his eye, and then, when he turned to see what it was, Finn pulled Marshall to the building and said" Marshall, come on dude or we are going to be late!" they quickly rushed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Student

"Ok class let's get started then" said the teacher Ms. Hallow. Then the bell rang for class to begin, and then the figure Marshall Lee saw earlier appeared at the door, out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late Ms. Hallow, I got lost", said the student. "Oh no problem", said the teacher. "Please take a seat over there" said the teacher pointing near Marshall. The student walked over to Marshall and sat right next to him. The student was a girl, she had long black hair, she wore a why-wolf hide dress, with purple and white striped stockings, and purple heels. Her skin color was grey like Marshall's and she also had to bite marks on her neck and also she had fangs like he did. Marshall stared at her with amazement at how beautiful she was. She leaned over to him and asked, "So, how's it going, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around after class?" said the girl. Marshall snapped out of a daze and said, "Oh it's going good so far, and sure I'll show you around" said Marshall. Then asked "So what's your na…" he got cut off by the teacher saying, "Class, we have a new student here". Will the new student please stand up", "Class this is Marceline, please make friends with her, she doesn't know anybody, so she might be lonely" said Ms. Hallow. Marshall Lee thought, "Wow! her name is Marceline, what a gorgeous name, oh I know I am going to be good friends with her" he chuckled( he sounds like a perv.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Call

After class Marshall waited outside the classroom for Marceline. "Oh, sorry I took long….um…what's your name, I never asked you, sorry?" said Marceline "oh that's ok, and oh my name is Marshall, Marshall Lee", said Marshall. "Oh, cool", said Marceline. Later, Marshall showed Marceline around the school. "That was fun", said Marceline. "Yeah" said Marshall. "Um…how about I take you ho…" Suddenly Marshall got cut off by Marceline's phone ringing. "Hello" said Marceline. "Oh, sorry, I need to take this, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye, ", said Marceline to Marshall. "Ok, bye, see you then", said Marshall as Marceline walked away. In the distance, Marshall was at his locker and overheard Marceline on the phone. "Ash, I told you not to call me and get out of my life!" she said. Ash said "I don't think so; I'll be over at your house waiting". Then he hanged up. "Damn ex-boyfriends never give up do they" said Marceline storming out the door going home. Marshall heard the whole conversation, and thought, "oh man, I need to follow her and save her". As Marshall Lee secretly followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Surprised Guest

Marshall followed Marceline to her house as she walked in the door. Marshall looked in the window. "Ash, why are you here, we are over" said Marceline. "Oh I just wanted to be with my sexy vampire girl" said Ash. "No way! we are over and that's final" said Marceline yelling at him and throwing a fist at him. Ash dodged it and said "Come on babe, come back to me, I miss you" as he leaned in for a kiss. Ash kissed Marceline "It's Over You Psycho! "She said while she kicked him in the Happy Area. Ash got up and said "You shouldn't have done that, Big Mistake Marceline". He punched Marceline in the face and then she fell down on the floor. Then he took out a knife and said "Sexy, you don't want me to do this, so let's get in bed" "No!" she said. "Well if I can't have you, then no one can" he said about to stab Marceline, then suddenly someone stopped his arm. Then Marceline looked up and saw Marshall. "Marshall" cried Marceline. "Save me" said Marceline scared. Marshall took the knife from Ash and threw it in the kitchen, then he punched Ash in the face and yelled "Don't you mess with my girl!" "Your girl?" Ash said while getting up. "Yes" said Marshall whacking him with Marceline's axe bass. Ash fell to the floor and got up. "Fine you win this time" said Ash. "But I warn you, I will be back!" said Ash vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Confession

"Marceline!" said Marshall as he rushed to her. "I'm sorry" said Marceline. "I should have come home with you when I knew he was going to be here" she said. "Its okay, the important thing is that you are okay", Marshall said. "Yeah, oh by the way, I'm your girl?" she questioned. "Um…yeah about that, I have something I need to tell you something" he said rubbing his hand on his neck. "What is it?" she asked. "Well….ugh….I Love You!" he blurted out. Then suddenly kissed Marceline. Marceline blushed. Marceline was in shock, her eyes were wide open, and then she closed her eyes and went deeper into the kiss. "Wow! that was nice for my first kiss" she said. "You don't care that I kissed you like that?" he asked. "No, because truthfully also love you, I had a crush on you when I first saw you", she said. Marshall's eyes got bigger. "Thank goodness" said Marshall. "So do you want to be my girlfriend then? he asked with a blush on his face. "Yeah" she said happily. "Well, I got to go, babe, see you tomorrow" he said. "OK, bye, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as he walked out the door. Then Marceline floated to her bedroom and crashed on her bed and giggled while kicking her feet up and down. Marshall Lee leaned against the door and said "Oh My Gosh, I can't believe I'm dating the sexiest girl in Ooo" he screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: After class

**School ended early that day. Marshall was standing at Marceline's locker waiting for her. He had roses in his hand and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a flower. Marceline just out of her gym class. Marceline was walking in the hallway wearing a tank top with some sneakers with her hair in a high ponytail. She was carrying her gym bag to go to change, but then she remembered she had left her other bra at her locker. As she walked to her locker, she was Marshall standing there. She thought "Oh crap, hes at my locker, and I need my bra, totally embarrassing." "Hi, babe" said Marshall giving her a kiss. "Oh, Hi" she replied. "You ready for our date" he said smiling. "Oh, yeah, just let me get something out of my locker and I'll go change". She said "Oh, you mean this" Marshall said while holding up a bra with strawberries on it. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!" She yelled. She was furious, Marshall finally calmed her down and said "calm down, it was on the floor in front of your locker, goofy". "Oh well, just give me it "she said snatching it from him. "I am going change now" she said. "Finally" Marshall said relieved. Marceline went to the bathroom and got changed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marshall stood at her locker still, "Ugh, she's been in there for 45 minutes, how long does it take to get dressed", he said depressed. "Oh, not long really, I took a shower, I was sweaty", Marceline said. Marshall turned and looked at Marceline. "What?", Marceline asked. "Um, nothing you just look amazing", he said energetically. Marceline was wearing a short red dress with red heels and her hair was curly. "Oh, thanks, it's not my type of attire, but if you say so, ok then!" Marceline said blushing. "Where shall we go then?", Marceline asked. "Somewhere romantic", he said giving her a kiss and the roses. "Aww, their beautiful thank you, she said blushing". "Let's go", he said. They went to a movie, then dinner and later to a club. "Aww, that was fun, Marceline said kissing him. "Yeah, well should we go to my house and hang, "Oh do you want to sleepover my place for the night, you can wear your gym clothes for pajamas", Marshall said. "Umm, sure, I'm really tired and your place is closer. So they went to Marshall's house, he let Marceline sleep in the guest room. "Goodnight, honey", Marshall said kissing Marceline on the head. As she mumbled, goodnight back to him half asleep. I'll come to your place tomorrow to surprise you", he said in a whisper falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally Saturday morning. Marceline went home already. Marshall was going to surprise her with a special gift. He went to the pet store, and bought her a cat beautiful pair of a special sun-protecting strawberry earrings and necklace. Then he headed towards Marceline's house. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He was starting to worry. Then he realized the door was unlocked. "Marceline never unlocks her door when shes home or not at home or not at home", he thought. He walked inside. It was dark, he looked in every room, but she wasn't in there. Finally, there was one room left, her bedroom; he had never been in there before. Then he heard the noises again. He slowly opened the door; he dropped the gifts in the sight that he saw. In the room, Marceline was on the bed wearing strawberry bra and panties. Duct tape was around her mouth, and handcuffs on her feet and hands. She was screaming. He saw a knife on the bed. Then he saw the figure on the bed over her. The figure had no shirt on, only underwear. Marshall blurted out, "How dare you do that to her." The figure looked at him in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall finally got a better look at the figure and realized who it was. "So, I see your here to rescue the queen, as I thought you would", said the figure. "I told you about this", the figure said. "Ash, I knew you would come one day to get revenge", said Marshall. Ash took the knife off the bed and threw it at Marshall. Marceline screamed but Marshall dodged it. "Oh, I see your gonna be like that, well then I'll have to do this", Ash said taking off Marceline's duct tape around her mouth, then kissing her and then said "I'm not sorry about this, this is what you deserve" , he said taking a knife out of his pocket and stabbing her in the stomach. Marceline screamed, then, gasped and fainted. She was bleeding a lot. Marshall screamed with anger. His eyes were bright red. He took Marceline's axe bass and said, "You shouldn't of done that, she's mine and you know that, now get lost or I'll make you!" " Bring it on she only has 10 minutes left you better hurry or you will never see her again but this time in her chest. " Oops, now she only had 5 minutes", said Ash. Marshall got even more angry and charged at Ash with the axe bass, but missed then Ash stabbed Marshall in the leg. "Ouch, you are starting to annoy me!" Marshall said furiously. Then while Ash was distracted by hearing meowing. Marshall stabbed Ash in his heart. He fell to the ground. Then Ash said taking a last breath, "You really do care for her, she always wanted a cat, but I never gave the cat to her. So good luck, enemy, and love her, and never leave her crying." Then Ash wasn't breathing. Then Marshall realized that under Ash's distributing self he had a soft spot.


End file.
